gate_to_the_starsfandomcom-20200213-history
Jutte
='Jutte'= A jitte ("ten hands") is a specialized weapon that was used by police in Edo period Japan. It is also spelled jutte. In Edo period Japan the jitte was a substitute for a badge and represented someone on official business and was carried by all levels of police officers including high-ranking samurai police officials and low-rank Samurai Law Enforcement agency officers (called '''okappiki' or doshin). Other high-ranking samurai officials carried a jitte as a badge of office, including hotel, rice and grain inspectors (''aratame). The jitte is the subject of the Japanese martial art of juttejutsu. 'Parts of the Jitte' *'Boshin', the main shaft of the jitte which could be smooth or multi sided. The boshin of most jitte were usually iron but some were made from wood. *'Sentan', the tip or point of the jitte. *'Kagi', the hook or guard protruding from the side of the jitte. Jutte may have more than one kagi with some jitte having two or three kagi. *'Kikuza' (chrysanthemum seat), if the kagi is attached to the boshin through a hole in the boshin, the protrusion on the opposite side is called a kikuza. *'Tsuka', the handle of the jitte which could be left plain, it could also be wrapped or covered with various materials. *'Tsukamaki', the wrapping on the handle (tsuka). Materials such as ray skin Same, leather, and cord were used for tsukamaki on jittes. *'Kan', the ring or loop at the hilt of the tsuka. A cord or tassel could be tied to the kan. *'Tsuba', a hand guard present on some types of jitte. *'Koshirae'. Jitte can occasionally be found housed in a sword type case hiding the jitte from view entirely, this type of jitte can have the same parts and fittings as a sword including:seppa, tsuba, menuki, koiguchi, kojiri, nakago, mekugi-ana and mei. 'Additional Information And Technique' Jitte may have a small pointed tip or blade attached to the tsuka and hidden in the boshin. Jitte could be highly decorated with all manner of inlays and designs or very plain and basic depending on the status of the owner and the jitte's intended use. Jitte could range in length from around 12 inches to over 24 inches. The modern jitte is about 45 cm (18 inches) long with no cutting edge and a one-pronged tine kagi, about 5 cm long starting just above the handle tsuka and pointing toward the tip sentan. A popular misconception is that the kagi is used to catch a sword. It could possibly be used for this purpose, but the kagi's proximity to the hand would make it rather dangerous. When faced with a swordsman, a more likely use for the kagi would be to capture and arrest the blade after blocking it with the boshin. The kagi's more common use is to hook into clothing or parts of the body like the nose or mouth, or to push into joints or other weak points on the body. It also could be used to hook the thumb while holding the weapon backwards, to allow different techniques such as punches and blocks, very similarly to a Sai. The jitte can also be used in much the same manner as other short sticks or batons, to strike large muscle groups and aid in joint manipulation.